Scream
Scream is the sixteenth episode of Garo: The Makai Flower. Synopsis An amusement park president and his associates try a new closed in thrill ride developed by one of his employees, Kiera. However, the ride's designer is actually the Horror Profundes, who plans on devouring humans en masse using her ride..... Plot Summary Raiga goes back to the docks where he fought Idora previously. He is infuriated that the Seed of Eiryth evaded their clutches and wants to seal the last four Slab Horrors as soon as possible. Zaruba calms him down and tells him that he will find them eventually. Later that night at a leisure company office, the president of the Okura Leisure Company arrives for a demonstration of a new thrill ride with two of his executives. They examine a black and red box with skulls on the doors. Keira appears and asks what they think of her invention, to which they do not seem impressed. She explains that it is the ultimate motion simulator ride, able to give people a taste of true terror. She asks them to enter it to test it and at first the executives want to leave until the ride starts up. The trio get scared out of their minds by the experience, but enjoyed the ride. One of the executives asks how it works, but Keira refuses to tell them as it is a "company secret". The President offers to buy the ride for one of their parks. Keira says she will give them the ride under one condition, she does a nighttime demonstration event in one week so that lots of people can ride her thrill ride. The execs seem hesitant but the President says he'll do it if it means obtaining his new attraction. The three discuss the business deal and the President decides to make a contract with Keira. The next day at Saezima manor, Gonza is reading a horror novel in the library and Mayuri startles him by putting her hand on his shoulder. She asks why he screamed and Gonza explains that his new book is scary to read. Mayuri is confused by this and asks why he continues to read it if it scares him. Gonza tries to explain that humans like to be scared by things that can't actually hurt them, a "safe fear". She is still puzzled by this and Raiga overhears the conversation as he enters, saying that the excitement reminds humans of how great it feels to be alive. Still confused, Mayuri asks why humans need to "feel" being alive when they are alive. Gonza struggles to come up with an explanation as what she is asking is a bit more complicated. She responds by saying humans are the ones who are complicated and walks off. At the company office of Keira, one of the executives tires to sneak in to examine the ride to see how it works. He is caught by Keira and after he pleads for her to tell him how it works, she lets him into the ride so that she can tell him its secrets. The ride activates and after a few scares, the executive's arm is cut by an axe. He tries to unfasten his safety belt to get out and panics when he can't. Keira says that the secret is that the fear is real, revealing she is a Horror and uses his fear to turn him into a crystal ball that she then consumes. Raiga and Crow report to the Watchdog Jiiru who tells them that the latest Horror has been detected, one who surrounds humans with fear before eating them. Zaruba recognizes the description as that of the Horror Profundes. Jiiru tells them that the Horror likes to feed on large numbers of people and that to prevent that tragedy, they must eliminate her before she feeds. One week later at a convention hall, people are lining up to try out the new thrill ride, with Keira salivating at the prospect of so many humans to eat. However, later that night, Crow throws a smoke bomb into the convention hall and informs the Okura Leisure President. The President makes everyone clear the area thinking there is a fire and the building is left abandoned with only Keira inside, unaware her meal has left. Once Raiga and Mayuri enter, Keira looks outside and sees that her prey is no longer there. She approaches Raiga, ready to attack. Mayuri senses that she is not a Slab Horror and Raiga engages Keira with Crow assisting him. After short fight with the two Makai Knights, Keira knocks Crow out a window. Raiga faces her alone, letting his impulse to defeat the Horror get the better of him and follows her into her thrill ride. Crow recovers and tries to stop him but it is too late. Inside the ride, the two fight and the ride activates. Keira manages to trap Raiga in the seat with the safety belt on. She uses the ride's illusions to try to kill him but the Makai Knight blocks the oncoming attacks with the Garoken. Raiga then deflects a sword to cut his bonds and then tossed by Keira into a portal overhead. Raiga finds himself in the Makai Realm on top of a modified mining elevator dangling over a large hole. Keira appears and the two fight as the elevator rotates to try and make Raiga fall. Raiga knocks Keira off the elevator but she flies back up and almost knocks him over. Keira transforms into Profundes and Riaga recovers and then dons his armor. Profundes tries to attack from above but Garo leaps up and punches and slashes her down onto the elevator, then stabs her in the chest, destroying her. Profundes says the real terror is about to begin before dying. The elevator dissolves and Garo falls towards the hole, the ride in the human world dissolves away; revealing a portal. As Garo falls, Zaruba says the hole is leading to the Makai World as thousands of Horrors wake from their slumber to attack the Golden Knight. Garo manages to fend some of them off but they surround him. Crow swoops down to rescue Garo and Garo rides on top of him, using teamwork to destroy all the Horrors that were in the hole as they fight their way back up. The hole erupts in a fireball explosion from all the Horrors destroyed and Garo and Crow fly back to the Human world. The next day, Raiga and Crow are outside an amusement park waiting on Mayuri. Crow asks Raiga if he envies the people who are having fun. Raiga says he has no envy or regrets for the path he has chosen and that he never wants anyone to experience true fear at the hands of the Horrors. Crow is moved by his devotion and agrees with him. The two see Mayuri get off a roller coaster and Crow is curious as to why she wanted to go to an amusement park, Raiga commenting that maybe she wants to feel alive. The boys ask how her first thrill ride was and Mayuri says she did not find it fun at all. Raiga says he had a feeling she would say that and the three head for home. During the credits, Mayuri wakes up from her sleep and is still curious about the concept of fear for amusement. She sees Gonza reading his horror novel and looks over his shoulder. Gonza turns his head and sees her and jumps out of his chair screaming. Fascinated by this, Mayuri goes to a table, picks up a bell and rings it near him, scaring Gonza again. She then puts her blanket over her head and pretends to be a ghost, only to find that Gonza has fallen asleep from all the excitement. She covers Gonza with her blanket to keep him warm and walks away. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *The book Gonza was reading was "The Living Dead" by "John A. Romero". This is the second reference/homage to legendary horror film director George A. Romero and his Living Dead films, the first being the fourth episode Film. Errors *''to be added'' References